Ron Weasley: The Gamer
by Tahari
Summary: Ron dies and has to do his life over, but why is his life now a game? Crossover with Korean webcomic The Gamer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Korean Webtoon 'The Gamer' in any way, shape, or form… or else I'd be rich.

Author's Note: Warning! I am notoriously bad at finishing projects so I may or may not finish this one, but hey, if you're interested in adopting one of my fics - give me a jingle! Now on for the show.

Ron Weasley: The Gamer

The world wash awash in a sea of fire and six-legged creatures of flame danced on the ruins of our lives. Those who'd escaped the initial conflagration at the Ministry had tried their hardest to put them out, to contain them, but this was a power greater then fiendfire and the knowledge which had kept it contained had long ago been lost. Even from beyond the grave, Voldemort won, his revenge destroying the country who had dared to spurn his leadership and all within it, enemy and ally alike.

The trap he'd laid was fiendish, improbable, and totally unexpected, kept secret from even his most loyal followers. I doubt even they would have continued to follow him if they knew how deep his madness ran. So it was, six months after his death we were caught completely unprepared as ley-line fed wards trapped us in a cage more implacable than any steel and another cage, deep under the bowels of the London, was opened. In his occupation of the Ministry, Voldemort had found them, where they'd been slumbering for centuries and thought them the perfect retribution just in case the worst ever did manage to come to pass. But who'd ever have guessed that one of Luna's fantastical creatures could actually be real?

Ron tightened his hold on the lovely witch in his arms and closed his eyes to the Heliopath baring down on them.

GAME OVER

"What the bloody hell?!"

Ron'd been waiting with eyes closed for death to take him, but when nothing seemed to happen he'd opened them back up to find odd words hovering in his face, and naught else but blackness.

"Hermione?"

Player Ronald Weasley

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Final Score:

"Hello?! Anyone here?!"

The Good:

Befriended Harry Potter +100

Befriended Hermione Granger +100

Faced Troll +100

Solved McGonagall's Chess Challenge +50

Flew car +100

Faced Aragog and his family +100

Dated Lavender +50

Dated Hermione +50

Passed 6 OWL's +300

Won 212 Chess Games +212

Read 43 Books +43

Won 186 Points +186

Positive Relationships (14) +140

Discovered 11/? Mysteries +110

Good Total: +1641 Points

"I know I'm awesome, but why are you scoring my life?!"

The Bad:

Bit by Norbert -50

Was seen flying car (4x) -200

Failed to capture Pettigrew -100

Poisoned -50

Was mean to Hermione (62x) -620

Ignored Ginny (56x) -560

Jealous Prat (92x) -920

Alienated Percy -50

Betrayed Harry (2x) -100

Betrayed Hermione (2x) -100

Lost Fred -100

Lost 304 Points -304

Failed 2 OWL's -100

Didn't pass NEWT's -500

Didn't graduate -100

Negative Relationships (332) -3,320

Died a Virgin -100

Bad Total: -10,694

Overall Score: -9,053

YOU LOSE!

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" With the facts laid out so matter-of-factly though, it was really hard to argue the point. Ron didn't have long to dwell on his utter failure at life however, as new words appeared.

START GAME

LOAD GAME

Now, he knew he wasn't the smartest of blokes, but he bet even Hermione would have been completely confused at this point. Or maybe he was underestimating her, again. Okay, he'd just try and think like her then. He knew he'd just died, but all this really wasn't anything like he'd expected after hearing Harry's experience, and what the bollocks was the deal with all this game stuff? Well he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. He reached out and touched 'Load Game.'

No Save File Found

Can Not Load Game

"Well why the bleeding are you even there then?!" He shrugged, before touching 'Start Game.' Lights flew past him and he could feel his body thrown forward into a cloud studded sky. Whimsical music began playing as new words appeared as he floated in place.

The Wonderful World of Harry Potter

"Of course, even in my afterlife it's still all about blasted Potter!"

Choose Your Character

A mirror appeared to his left. He stepped close, "Hermione?" He whirled around, hoping to see his wife, but was disappointed. There was no one behind him.

You've chosen to play as Hermione Granger

Yes or No?

He looked down, and the most unmanliest of squeaks escaped him before his mouth clamped down as he tried not to hyperventilate at seeing himself in a young Hermione's body.

"No, pick no!" He hurriedly swiped the No button with a large sigh of relief as his appearance changed back to normal. He might love his wife with all his heart, but hell if he ever wanted to be her! Curious now he swiped the arrow next to the mirror. Neville Longbottom, no. Draco Malfoy, hell no! Harry Potter… He paused, really thinking about it. This could be his chance. He could have money, and fame, and girls throwing themselves at him. He grinned, about to pick Yes, but something stopped him.

He took a moment to really think about what else he'd have to deal with as Harry Potter. The Dursleys, ugh. And Voldemort and his Death Eaters trying to kill him; being the one responsible for having to kill Voldemort. And as he really thought back, more things surfaced from his memories. The constant stares and whispers, the student body turning on him, treating him with fear and suspiscion (Hell, Ron himself had even turned on Harry!), the Ministry and magical people of Britain alternating berating him or pleading with him to save them, and finally that last slow walk to his own death.

He reached out slowly and hit No. A weight fell off his shoulders as he finally let go of the jealousy tha had held him captive for near half his life. No, he really didn't want to be Harry Potter. He was content just being Ron Weasley, so that was whom he chose. Then he fell.

Whatever support had been holding him up, was now gone, leading to an increasing sense of panic as the Isles of Great Britain grew increasingly larger in his vision. It was at the point he recognized Ottery St. Catchpole that he began screaming. He covered his head as he saw himself heading straight for the Burrow and braced for impact. He scream ran out of air as he hit…. And bounced?

He cracked one eye open. Orange? His vision cleared and he gave a little laugh in relief seeing the familiar orange walls and Chudley Cannon Posters of his childhood. Thank Merlin! He'd thought he was a goner, again!

A glowing star appeared before him, "There's more?" It was a game he was starting to figure out though, so he reached out and touched it.

Tutorial Hint: Think Menu!

Menu? "Bloody hell! Stop doing that!" A floating parchment had appeared before him with his name, the words 'Level 1,' current age (10), and an odd listing of confusing letters and numbers. "What does STR 8 mean anyways?"

Strength 8, measures muscles and physical power.

"Blimey, that's odd." He went down the list.

Dexterity 3, measures agility, reflexes, and balance.

Constitution 9, determines health and stamina.

Intelligence 4, determines ability to learn and reason.

Wisdom 7, measures willpower, common sense, awareness, and intuition.

Charisma 4, measures personality, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and appearance.

Luck 5, how lucky you are.

So apparently I'm fairly strong and healthy, but dumb and awkward. He thought he should feel offended, but unfortunately knew it was probably pretty correct. Oh well, at least he had decent common sense. Of course he had no real way of comparing his state to anyone elses, so who knew how he really rated.

Looking again at the parchment, he noticd a few words in boxes at the very top. He touched the first, 'Character,' but nothing happened. Pressing the second, 'Skills,' cleared the parchment before…

You Have No Skills

To gain Skills, do stuff!

That was real helpful. He touched the next tab, 'Perks,' and a series of faded out lines began appearing.

Athletic: +3 STR, +3 DEX

Dwarven Constitution: +5 CON

Haggler: 10% discount at stores (1 of 5)

Natural Flyer: +15 Flying Rolls

Popular: +5 CHA

Prank Master: +15 Pranking Rolls

Prodigy of ?: +15 Rolls of Magic Type after choosing one type

Sage: +5 WIS

Scholar: +5 INT

Speed Reader: can read and comprehend books 3x faster

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He touched 'Natural Flyer.'

You have no points to spend

You must wait until you gain a level and receive your next Perk Points

"Ah, man! Well what else you got?" Under Relationships he found his family members, the Lovegoods, the Diggorys, and more numbers.

Arthor Weasley 350/1000

Molly Weasley 300/1000

William (Bill) Weasley 296/1000

Charlie Weasley 275/1000

Percy Weasley 201/1000

Fred Weasley 326/1000

George Weasley 350/1000

Ginevra Weasley 422/1000

Xenophilius Love good -300/1000

Luna Love good -252/1000

Amos Diggory 0/1000

Marlene Diggory 40/1000

Cedric Diggory 56/1000

The Lovegoods dislike me?" Shame suddenly filled him as he remembered how he'd treated Luna at this age, and in fact had continued to do for years on. And all along, she'd been right! There really was an army of Heliopaths under the Ministry. Although he really doubted they were even known by Fudge to be there, let alone him be in control of them. He made a resolution right then to treat her better in the future. In fact, seeing that all his relationship scores were pretty low, he'd treat everyone better.

Feeling rather good for this decision, Ron turned to the last tab, but found except for a grid of lines, the 'Inventory' tab was unfortunately empty. "Now what?"

Tutorial Hint: Think Close Menu

Close Menu. And the parchment disappeared. Suddenly a new glowing star appeared in front of him, before floating up into the upper left corner of his vision and exploding out into a rectangular box with one red line labled HP and below it a blue line labled MP. "HP?"

Hit Points, a measurement of your current health.

Magic Points, a measurement level of your current power level.

"Well that's nifty."

Tutorial Complete

Let's Play!

"Wait! I'm not ready! Bollocks."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Just wanted to thank all those who favorited, followed and reviewed!

Chapter: 2

Ron wasn't much of a thinker, he knew that, but so much odd stuff had happened he really wanted the time to just sit and think about it. Time that life, or this game, wouldn't give him just yet.

"Ron Weasley, you get up right this instant! You're going to be late for your studies!" His mother bellowed as she strode into the room and tossed his covers back, "Up, up, up! I won't have your laziness embarrass me to the Diggory's today. You've only one year before you go to Hogwarts and need to learn to get up in time on your own."

Having flashbacks to his earlier years when all the kids in town were homeschooled by Mrs. Diggory, Ron knew that a delay in getting ready would force him to miss breakfast. So he hopped to. Speedy, he got dressed, threw some parchment and quills into a bag and pounded down the stairs.

"No time to sit and eat. Ginny's already long gone. Here's your lunch and egg sandwich. Off you get." the older witch said as she vigorously shooed him out the door.

New Quest!

The Rush of Learning

Finish your breakfast and make it to the Diggory's house before 8am. Success: +1 Int, +15 Rep Molly Weasley, +25 Exp. Failure: -15 Rep Molly Weasley, -15 Rep Marlene Diggory.

Time: 7:50:00 am

Ten minutes!

Time: 7:50:02 am

I gulped as the clock shifted by the second, my chess-honed mind whirling. It normally took 20 minutes to walk to the Diggory's house on the other side of town.

Time: 7:50:12 am

It'd be easier to run without stuff in my hands, not to mention the risk of choking - I still had a sandwich to eat.

Time: 7:50:36 am

I stuffed my lunch into my bag with my supplies and scarfed my breakfast with a speed that made me internally cringing, almost able to hear Hermione's voice lecture in disgust. I choked down the last few swallows, waited a moment to ensure my air passage was clear, then took off.

Time: 7:52:09 am

You have learned the skill: Running!

There was a grin on my face and a , "Woop!" hidden by my stronger need to breath as I ran down the dirt road past homey country cottages. I'd never thought running could feel so close to flying!

Time: 7:54:43 am

Of course, it didn't take long for my glee to be replaced by stubbornness. My body definitely was not used to this level of exertion and I huffed and puffed trying to maintain my speed.

Time: 7:57:13 am

Time: 7:58:53 am

I could finally see the house. Just a little bit more now.

Success! Quest Completed!

You have earned +1 Int, +15 Rep Molly Weasley, +25 Exp.

My shout of joy stayed in mind as my mouth was still occupied taking in great gulps of air. I took my time getting to the dining room, trying to calm my racing heart rate.

"Nice of you to make on time Ronald. Please take a seat." Mrs. Diggory looked the very image of a gentile country witch wearing a casual cotton robe over a flowery summer dress, a strand of white pearls around her neck and her blond hair loosely up in a casual bun. "Let's see what you've retained over the summer, starting with Latin conjugates."

There was a comfortable familiarity to the day's work, and Ron was pleased by the time he went home to have picked up skills in Language: Latin, Writing, Mathematics, and Wizarding History. He also gained +12 Rep with Mrs. Diggory. That was the positives, on the negative side of the spectrum was the lack of any improvement on his relationship with Luna. He knew he owed her a lot for everything she did in the future, and how he'd treated her in the past, but what was he supposed to do - just walk up and apologize out of no where? She'd think him nutters! Well he knew that's what he'd think if it were him. He really couldn't predict how she'd react. She always was a strange one, and that just made him nervous. Oh, feck it all! Gryffindors ahead!

"Oi Luna! Um… Can I talk to you a sec?" Ginny and she paused on the path leading away from the Diggory's, his sister looking at him incredulously.

Luna tilted her head at him, her eyes staring somewhere over his left shoulder, "Yes, Ronald?"

"Well, I, umm… I know I haven't always really been nice to you, been a bit of an arse in fact, and, well, I just wanted to say sorry." The last bit was mumbled, but she seemed to have understood it anyways.

"You have far less wrackspurts around you then you used to. You should play games more often. I accept your apology, Ronald."

+20 Rep Luna Lovegood, +10 Rep Ginny Weasley

What?! How the hell did she? I was flabbergasted watching her walk away, Ginny whispering in her ear. Didn't matter what age she was, that girl was still bloody odd. I mean clearly she could see more than he knew, but damned if she didn't always creep the willies out of him!

After returning home, there were chores to do. While Ginny was forced to clean inside, his Mother set him to do the outside work. Weeding the garden brought him the gardening skill, and milking the goats and collecting eggs from the chickens gave him the skill Handle Animal.

New Quest!

It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's a Gnome!

Find 20 gnomes in the garden and send them flying out of there! Success: +20 Exp, +10 Care of Magical Creatures. Failure: -1 Luck

A familiar task, I shrugged my shoulders, should be easy. 2 hours and 20 gnomes sent flying later…

Success! Quest Completed!

+20 Exp, +10 CoMC

Ron sighed in relief and inspected the myriad of injuries he had somehow managed to accumulate. Most were just small scrapes and bruises from where he leapt and dived, the worst were a nasty bite on one hand and a goose egg on a shin where one gnome had completed a move reminiscent of something Dean had tried to describe to him from that odd muggle sport Wrastling. He hobbled into the Burrow and soon after gained the new skill: First Aid.

Ron Weasley, The Gamer

Lvl 1, age 10

Exp: 45/100

Str 8

Dex 3

Con 9

Int 5

Wis 7

Cha 4

Luk 5

Skills:

Running 5/100

Language: Latin 10/100

Writing 5/100

Mathematics 5/100

Wizarding History 5/100

Gardening 5/100

Handle Animal 10/100

First Aid 5/100

Reputation:

Arthor Weasley 350/1000

Molly Weasley 315/1000

William (Bill) Weasley 296/1000

Charlie Weasley 275/1000

Percy Weasley 201/1000

Fred Weasley 326/1000

George Weasley 350/1000

Ginevra Weasley 432/1000

Xenophilious Lovegood -300/1000

Luna Lovegood -232/1000

Amos Diggory 0/1000

Marlene Diggory 52/1000

Cedric Diggory 56/1000


End file.
